


Forever

by sharilumi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Other, Team, role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharilumi/pseuds/sharilumi
Summary: Feelings can be forever, even when you leave. Few thoughts from Sebastians inside at the last race in Abu Dhabi.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 10





	Forever

He looked out of his hotel window.   
So this was it. The last race in a red car. His dream would be over on Sunday afternoon. All he had ever wanted was this trophy with Ferrari. But some god who watched over motorsport would never let him have it.  
Had he gambled away his cards with all those titles at Red Bull before? Several times he had his hands so close to that trophy, which he already had 4-times at home.   
His childhood dream that would never come true, ended on Sunday. It makes him a little sad.   
He would never get the chance to make this dream come true. Not even in another racing series with Ferrari, it wasn't the same after all.   
The days had come and gone where he'd thought about whether he'd be able to put this issue to rest and each time he'd be able to tell himself no.   
He would get over not becoming world champion, not a fifth, sixth or seventh time like Lewis, but his feelings for this one dream of becoming world champion for Ferrari would never rest within him. This desire had been so strongly ingrained in him since he had been a child. Wistfulness settled over him and a small sigh escaped him. He would never forget the Scuderia Ferrari, its tifosi and the time, these feelings would never diminish, be there forever.   
But he had to let them go on Sunday. The last time. There would be tears, even for him. Italians were emotional in every way.   
He went back into the room and looked at his helmet, it was silver with his number, the Ferrari horse and on top of his head he had named the four most important ones and once again "Grazie Ragazzi". He had taken it to his best manner to say "Bye" properly. The German also thought about handing him over to the mechanics, as it would be a nice gesture at the end.   
Later, when he would wear the helmet at the 1st free practice, it would already be an emotional journey.   
This would last until Sunday and if sadly, due to Corona, not everyone would be at the track so he couldn‘t say a proper ciao to everyone.   
He would say thank you and goodbye in a different way again. After all, he was known for including everyone in this farewell. That was just the way he was as a human being. That's how it should be. Even though this season had been chaos for him, he would not leave this team with a bad look or bad thoughts.   
It was like that in every respect, there were good days, there were bad days. You just had to go through with the best motivation when things went bad. On good days, you had to take the best you could get.   
He packed his helmet in his bag. The penultimate day had arrived. He sighed. Sadness gripped him strongly, even though he didn't want to let it show just yet.   
Packing his things for the track, he thought of the good moments he had had with Ferrari. He had had two drivers beside him. One was Kimi, with whom he still got on very well to this day, and then there was the young savage.   
Charles, he had grown fond of him in the two seasons. Sure, there had been arguments off the track, but that was normal when you got heated after a race.   
But in the meantime they got along well and Sebastian realised that Charles saw a role in him to learn a lot from him. He was happy to help him and saw changes in the young Monegasque that made him happy. There was potential there. He always had an ear for the young drivers and was happy to help them. He knew exactly how he had felt back then, after his victory at Toro Rosso, in 2008.   
Was that already 12 years?   
It was true that the older you got, the feeling came that time fade away even faster than it already did. No day was a gift. Every day you had to work and you either got a reward or not.   
The last few months had not been blessed with rewards, but he had always tried to make the best of them.   
That's what he would do again this weekend, gather all his strength once more for Scuderia Ferrari to get the best possible result. It sometimes felt like a complete goodbye to him, but he would remain in Formula 1. But a new team would bring new challenges.   
But he had faith in Aston Martin Racing and they had put their faith in him, for that he was very grateful.   
Shouldering his bag, he headed for the door, his mask already on. When they would probably get rid of that thing was still written in the stars, but if it helped protect others, he was happy to put it on. Outside his room he put on some headphones, he would walk to the track, there would be no people on the way. 

On Thursdays it was also always quiet, few people were generally at the track, only a few photographers and then on Fridays there were almost exclusively photographers, marketing, mechanics and engineers.   
He was curious to see how his weekend would go, whether he could end the Ferrari chapter with a clear conscience.   
Of course he would miss his mechanics and many of the team. It had been six years together with fun, successes and defeats. He had also thought of a surprise and had already ordered beer for his team, but it would not be opened until Sunday after the race.   
"Hey." He startled and spotted his teammate Charles. He would definitely miss the young Monegasque.  
"Hi. Are you going straight to the track too?"   
The brown-haired man nodded and shouldered his backpack, putting on his mask.   
"We'll go together then." Seb smiled at him, which was returned by the younger man.   
Sebastian turned on his playlist, but so that he would still understand the other as soon as he spoke. But Charles also unplugged directly, but they walked together to the paddock.   
Only then did they part ways, because Charles wanted to look for his physiotherapist.   
They said goodbye and Seb went straight to his boys to see what updates and other things there were. After that he would retire to his room and train again with his coach Antti until Free Practice would start and the weekend with Ferrari would end.   
He had sung, become wistful, it was over, but the love for Ferrari would always remain. As he swapped helmets with Charles, he had tears in his eyes. The younger racing driver had impressed him in their two seasons together. He would still grow up, the Heppenheimer wished that too. If it was possible, he would support him in maintaining his connection to Ferrari. Somehow he would never be able to let go of the red team in Formula 1. 

Now it was over and he would enjoy his holiday, with his family.


End file.
